Hush
by Purple
Summary: Be careful what you write, or... (KenOmi, shounen ai)


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Type: KenOmi shounen ai oneshot  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Mm...none!  
Warnings: shounen ai  
Disclaimer: Weiß kreuz belongs to Takehito Koyasu-san & company.  
Completed: Jan. 18, 2001  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
H u s h  
by Purple  
  
  
The boy smiled as he looked at the paper he had just worked on. It was colorful and contained a big 'I Love You' in the middle, with that one name scribbled all around the phrase over and over again. He sighed. It was such a beautiful name. And it looked good whether it was written in big letters, small letters, script, fat letters, bold letters, etc. It was short but sweet. It meant 'handsome' in Irish Gaelic (1). And indeed he lived up to his name.  
  
But the boy knew there was more to this person than his beautifully chiseled face. He was also compassionate, endearing, charming, thoughtful, and _all_ those other good stuff that clearly defined him. He was, in a word, wonderful. So what was not to love?  
  
"Ken," he whispered, eyes closed. The name was definitely better heard than seen, he thought with a sigh.  
  
"I love you, Ken." Ah, but this one sounded *much* better. If only he had the courage to say it to his face...  
  
"Wishful thinking," he muttered.  
  
Eager steps bounded down the stairs. The boy quickly slipped the paper between the pages of his Geometry book.  
  
"Hey, Omi!" It was _him_. Dressed in his cargo shorts (2) and his favorite blue shirt. Smiling that smile of his again. That killer smile that always made Omi stare at him like a lovesick puppy.   
  
Ken's smile reflected his personality: vibrant and natural. And though it was unlike the flirty and perfected ones that Yoji gave, it was just as heartmelting. But it wasn't like Yoji's smile affected Omi in the same way as Ken's did, that was just his opinion, of course.  
  
"It's a great day outside!" Ken remarked, as he put his cap on in reverse. "Wanna score some goals?"   
  
"I'd love to, Ken-kun, but I have to study for my big test in Geometry on Monday," Omi answered regretfully.  
  
"But it's only Saturday. You can still study tomorrow, can't you?"   
  
"Iya~," the golden-haired boy shook his head. And reminded with a pout, "I promised Aya-kun that I'll help him with the overall cleaning of the shop tomorrow."  
  
The overall shop-cleaning was a quarterly routine, and it was Aya and Omi's turn this time around.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. But, hey, if the test is really that important I can go take your place," Ken offered. But if he were to ask Omi, the younger boy would have been happier if Ken took _Aya's_ place instead.  
  
"Besides, I don't want you cramming for that test," the older boy added in concern. "Geometry...ugh!" he shuddered.   
  
Omi smiled.  
  
He was being sweet again. Always looking after Omi and making things easier for him whenever he could. If Ken's mother were here right now Omi would have given her a medal for raising her son to become such a sensitive individual.   
  
Oh, Ken...IloveyouIloveyou*Iloveyou*!  
  
"It's okay, Ken-kun. I can manage," Omi assured him. The younger boy gathered up his things, as he was about to go up to his room. He would've wanted to stay a little while longer, but being alone in the same room with Ken was giving him little heart attacks.  
  
He was already heading up the stairs when Ken called him back, "Hey, Omi, you dropped something!"   
  
Omi looked back...  
  
And froze.  
  
The soccer player was about to pick up a _very_ familiar looking sheet of paper.  
  
"No!" Omi cried out, as Ken reached for the paper, the writings on it facing the floor.  
  
"What do you mean, 'no'?" Ken asked, puzzled.  
  
"Uh, I mean, please, give it to me," Omi asked politely, holding out his cold, nervous hand. While trying to give the older boy the impression that what he was holding was just an 'insignificant piece of paper.' And that he just wanted it back, and nothing more. But deep inside, he was going *crazy* over the fact that Ken was in the brink of reading the only existing tangible evidence of Omi's sugary-sweet love for him.   
  
Please, God, *please* don't make him read it!  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Ken noticed still. "Why are you acting strange all of a sudden?"   
  
"N-No, I'm not," Omi stammered.  
  
"Yes, you are," the brunette countered.  
  
"Will you just please give me back the paper, Ken-kun?" the blond pleaded while trying to reach for it.  
  
"Wait a minute." A smile formed on Ken's face as he glanced at the sheet of paper he was holding. "_This_ is what's bothering you, huh?" Ken gave him a knowing look while waving the paper above his shoulder. Then teasing brown eyes narrowed. "Is this...a love letter?"   
  
Omi grabbed Ken's raised arm, and gritted, "No, but you *can't* read it!"  
  
"Why not?!" the older boy shot back.  
  
"Just because!" Omi snapped, irritated.  
  
Ken then jerked away from Omi.   
  
"It *is* a love letter, isn't it!" the older boy remarked mischievously from across the table.  
  
"I told you it's not!" Omi cried out, stomping his foot. "Why won't you believe me?!" And chased after Ken.  
  
Omi finally cornered him; the other's back facing the table. The blond was now standing on his toes. Positioned in front of Ken, he leaned towards the older boy. One of his hands holding on to Ken's shirt as the other desperately reached for the paper; too nervous to notice the almost intimate proximity between Ken's face and his.  
  
Worried blue eyes were almost in tears. "Ken-kun, *please*!"  
  
The stubborn brunette brought the paper slightly above eye-level. "Okay, let's see...I love you..." Chocolate-colored eyes roamed the paper.   
  
Then opened wide.  
  
"...Ken?"   
  
Too late.  
  
Silence.  
  
Ken slowly looked down at Omi, who, on the other hand, couldn't look at him -- whether it was because the blond was embarrassed or angry, Ken didn't know; and he was too stunned to ask.   
  
No one dared speak as the younger boy quietly let go of the other.   
  
Omi was in tears; Ken, in shock.   
  
The crying boy then quickly ran up the stairs.  
  
"Omi..."   
  
Too late.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Omi rushed to his room, slammed the door behind him and threw his little body onto the bed. Tears flowing freely down his cheeks.   
  
Why, oh, *why* did he have to write those stuff down in the first place? The secret he had kept for so long, Ken had found out. Just because he was careless enough to put it in writing. And of all people, why did it have to be Ken? Why must he be the one to see it?  
  
And why did he have to put that big, stupid 'I Love You' right in the middle? If it were only Ken's name then he would have easily told him that he was practicing his calligraphy for Art class. But, nooo, he just *had* to write those three words down. He cringed at the thought, and struck the soft bed with his fist. For once, Omi doubted he really was smart.   
  
A knock.  
  
"Omi, it's me. Please open the door."   
  
Of course it was _him_. Ken was not one to drop things easily nor one to let problems go unresolved -- which was good; unless you're at the receiving end, which could be torture.  
  
Omi got out from his bed and approached the door. "Go away!" he shouted through the closed door.  
  
"Omi, please..."  
  
"Just leave me alone, okay?!" the younger boy demanded as he sat on the floor by the bed, knees tucked to his chest.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry."  
  
"Too late for that now, don't you think?!" replied Omi bitterly.  
  
He heard Ken take a deep breath -- probably trying to get a hold of his temper -- then proclaimed, "Okay, that's it. I'm coming in!"  
  
He's *so* stubborn!  
  
Ken let himself in. Omi noticed that he was still holding the paper. "You really enjoy invading my privacy, don't you?" Omi remarked scornfully, looking away from the older boy.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know," Ken answered, looking down apologetically at the golden-haired boy.  
  
"Of course you didn't know! It was my secret!" Omi retorted. Tears once again streaming down his cheeks as he looked up at Ken.  
  
Ken could not answer.  
  
"You p-probably...think I'm, I'm...being s-silly, huh?" the younger boy assumed in between sobs.  
  
"No, of course not," the brunette countered, sitting down next to the blue-eyed boy. "Please, Omi, stop crying," begged Ken.  
  
"How can I! I'm so embarrassed!" Omi remarked as he wiped away his tears.  
  
"Actually, I'm the one who's supposed to be embarrassed." Ken replied softly, taking off his cap and running tanned fingers through dark locks.  
  
The statement baffled the sulking boy. "What do you mean?" Omi asked, looking sideways at Ken.  
  
"Well, first of all, I'm embarrassed with the way I behaved a while ago. You're right, I didn't respect your privacy. I was being rude," Ken admitted. "And I plan to give myself a kick on the head later for that *excellent* display of immaturity," the soccer player mocked himself.  
  
Omi smiled faintly.  
  
"Secondly," he added seriously, "I'm embarrassed cause I've been insensitive to your feelings.  
  
A pause.   
  
"And I'm not just talking about what happened today."   
  
Omi was looking at him, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Why do you always have to be so nice to me?" the younger boy asked, watery eyes searching for answers. "Why do you always have to care so much?"  
  
"Because I do," Ken answered. "I do care about you, Omi.  
  
"A lot."   
  
"..."  
  
Ken saw the surprised look in big blue eyes. "Oh, Omi. You have no idea how much I care for you, huh?" he replied with a smile so tender.  
  
The blond bowed his head then muttered, "You're just saying that because you saw the paper, and now you don't want to embarrass me and-"  
  
"No, I'm not," said the older boy in mild defense.  
  
Omi slowly faced him again. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The younger boy raised an eyebrow, and warned Ken in a manner and a pout that were distinctively Omi's. "Well you better be sure about that cause I'm *really* starting to get hopeful here."  
  
Ken took it with a smile. "You're so cute."  
  
"I'm not kidding!" the younger boy protested. "I take these things very seriously, and if you-"  
  
"Shhh..." Ken placed a finger to hush Omi's parted lips, then whispered, "Then I'll prove it."  
  
Gentle fingers stroked the other's flaxen bangs. Ken then cupped the crying boy's face, as his thumbs gently wiped away the tears from Omi's blushing cheeks; brown eyes quietly studying the angelic face before them. Omi was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on.  
  
Ken then brought down his face to Omi's, and gently kissed the younger boy's trembling lips. He did care for Omi, and he made sure Omi _felt_ it.  
  
Omi's cool lips tasted of tears, bubble gum sweetness and youthful innocence. And Ken found it absolutely delicious...  
  
Ken was kissing him! *Ken* was *kissing him*! It must be a dream but, oh, this was *much* better than anything Omi had ever dreamed of. And Ken was *so* good at it, it was insane not to respond!   
  
Omi rested a hand on Ken's neck and kissed him back.  
  
When the kiss ended, Omi kept his eyes closed. Still savoring the kiss as his head moved away from the soccer player's.   
  
Ken smiled at the endearing sight.  
  
Big azure eyes slowly opened. And the younger boy blushed deeper.   
  
"I-I love you, Ken."  
  
"I know," Ken replied softly. "And I'm glad."  
  
And they kissed again. But this time, Ken made sure that his message got through to Omi's lips *slowly*, *clearly* and *sweetly*. He took his time, and Omi didn't mind.  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
  
Thanx for reading! ^_^ Comments are very much appreciated. ::points at 'Review' box::  
  
  
Endnotes:  
(1) Er, actually, it's the name "Kenneth" that means 'handsome' in Irish Gaelic, not "Ken". v^.^;; But, hey, the name "Ken" *is* derived from "Kenneth," according to this one baby-name book I read; and Hidaka Ken *is* handsome, isn't he? So there~! ^_^  
(2) It's about time Ken showed some legs, ne? ^_~  
  
  



End file.
